Haptic technology refers to technology which interfaces the user via the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user. This mechanical stimulation may be used to supply a tactile feedback to the user of a vehicle or other machine to indicate the operational status or condition of the vehicle or machine. Known tactile interface devices are typically constructed as integrated devices, where haptic-enabling components (e.g., actuators and associated control circuits) are integrated with other functional components to form a single structure for a given device. Currently, separate haptic-enabling components are used to generate a desired motion of a surface of interest, thereby creating a tactile feedback (i.e. a tactile sensation) on the surface of interest. Typically, the integrated haptic-enabling components increase the complexity, size, and cost of the tactile interface device and further limit the application of the tactile interface device.
It would be desirable to have a tactile laminate and a method for generating tactile feedback, wherein the tactile laminate and method provide a flexible laminate for creating a tactile sensation on a desired surface without the need for separate motion generating devices.